


How Much Is that Geisha in the Window?

by Lierdumoa



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Confederate Iconography, Fanvids, Gen, Orientalism, Racism, fictional depictions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: Critique of the anti-Asian racism and confederate apologia in Firefly.





	How Much Is that Geisha in the Window?

Password: Fir

Music: "Boyd's Journey" by Damon Albarn and Michael Nyman on the  _Ravenous_  (1999) Original Soundtrack; "How Much ... Window?" performed by Adam Baldwin, Nathan Fillian and Gina Torres in the " _Firefly_  Extended Gag Reel."

This fanvid contains additional footage from the films  _3:10 to Yuma_ (2007),  _Gone with the Wind_ (1939) and _Memoirs of a Geisha_ (2005).

Original Post Date: August 22nd, 2008 on LiveJournal


End file.
